Drifting Away
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: A short piece about Anakin as he is looking out of the window over Mustafar, what exactly is he thinking? I'm out of practice with these summaries!


Notes:  Here's just a quick story I wrote after watching 'Revenge Of The Sith' for the hundredth time. A silly little fic-let spawned from my obsession with a certain Skywalker ;)

I don't own. Don't sue. It's mean!

Drifting Away

He stood by the large plate glass window, tears slowly tracing their way down the contours of his face. The view was nothing compared to the bustling skyline of Coruscant or the picturesque backdrop of Naboo or even the dusty plains of Tattooine. Mustafar was basically nothing but a magma filled wasteland, barren and unforgiving.

Fitting therefore, for its current new arrival.

Anakin Skywalker's deft hand traced the hilt of his lightsaber. The lightsaber, the most powerful and trusted weapon of the Jedi Order. As is the way with power, it was also capable of destruction. It could tear life to shreds in mere seconds. Anakin's fragile mind tormented him with images of the fallen younglings. Their innocent faces were contorted with pain. Their eyes filled with pure fear. They had trusted him, they had asked for his help, his guidance. He had mindlessly ended their lives.

Mindlessly.

Like a machine.

Anakin felt his tears subside as his infamous anger rose. He had nothing to justify his past actions at the Jedi Temple. His merciless killing had no reason behind it. At least no real reason. His mind flashed back to his massacre of the Sandpeople three years ago back on Tattooine. He killed them because they had killed his mother. He had killed in her name, for her alone. He had killed in the Clone Wars for the good of his people. He had killed Count Dooku, somewhat unfairly, but still in the name of the Jedi Order. But who had he slain the poor younglings for?

Palpatine.

Anakin's mind cursed. No, not Palpatine. Padme. He had killed them for Padme. Momentarily his anger disappeared as the thought of his wife entered his mind. The image of her beautiful face lit up with youth and beauty eased his pain. Yes, he was doing this for her, to save her, to make sure she did not suffer the same fate as his beloved mother had done. He couldn't save her but he could save his wife, the mother of his unborn child, this time it was not too late. However, loving Padme itself was wrong. Another mistake the Jedi Council would look down on. He was a Jedi; he wasn't allowed to form attachments. How could he not though? It was only human to form attachments to people. Did the Jedi Council really expect him to become some sort of machine trained to only kill and obey? He could see Master Windu's disapproving glare now. His mind playing tricks on him. Master Windu was dead. He had killed him. Anakin resisted the urge to punch the glass in front of him. Master Windu had to die. He would never have given the Chancellor a fair trial and Anakin knew that he couldn't afford to lose anyone else he was close to. Particularly the Chancellor. He held the key to saving Padme's life. That was why Windu had to die. To save Palpatine. To save Padme.

He wondered if Obi-Wan knew about Master Windu and the younglings yet. Master Obi-Wan, the closest thing he had to a father, the closest thing he had to a brother. He could only imagine his mentor's reaction as he discovered the truth. The tears threatened to escape again as Anakin felt the wave of Obi-Wan's disappointment and hurt surge through him, cutting him to the soul, more painful than any lightsaber could ever do. He and Obi-Wan had been through so much in the past thirteen years. They had supported each other after Qui-Gon's death. Anakin had been there for Obi-Wan with his childish innocence as his master mourned the death of his own master. In turn Obi-Wan had made him feel safe the nights he'd missed his mother, which, in those early days, had been every night. They spent hours training together, meditating together, travelling the galaxy and fighting side by side in the Clone Wars. Anakin remembered his sadness when he had believed his master to be dead. He blinked back the tears harshly. He had to hate Obi-Wan now. Obi-Wan was a Jedi and he, Anakin, a Sith. They could no longer have a bond. No longer be brothers, only enemies. Obi-Wan stood for pathetic ideals, fought for the wrong side. Hating Obi-Wan would be hard but it would mean Padme would be saved. Losing Obi-Wan would be a small price to pay in comparison. No life was worth more than Padme's, not even his own. He kept this in mind as he prepared to deliver his message to his new master. As he turned away from the window, he left Anakin Skywalker, the slave boy from Tattooine behind staring at the landscape as Darth Vader, future ruler of the galaxy, walked away.

The End


End file.
